


Cock 'Beauty' Contest

by Bloomfield38



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthurs not rich, Beauty Contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomfield38/pseuds/Bloomfield38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I guess there's such thing as a vagina beauty contest so I thought I might do one for cocks. </p><p>Arthur needs the money and he does have 'the most perfect cock' so of course he's going to win.         + Merlin likes cock and lots of it, now he's on the hunt to find the perfect one, under the guise of a 'beauty' contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock 'Beauty' Contest

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an idea I've been toying with, if this is something people want to see I'll write more just let me know

_How the hell did I get here?_ Arthur thinks to himself as he watches the video of him stroking himself to orgasm as the contest requires for someone to qualify. _This better be worth it._

_**_

Merlin regrets this already and he's only gone through maybe 50 pictures and videos. Why did he think he would actually get good ones? Well some of them were okay but not what he wants. What does Merlin want? He's not sure what he wants exactly but he wants a nice thick cock with a decent length, yes that's exactly what he wants. It's such a simple request so why is it so hard to find just the right one?

Once he finds it he's going to ask them to make a mold so he can make his own dildo out of it, of course Merlin's not going to tell them that, he'll think of another excuse when the time comes; and even if he doesn't come up with a very good excuse who'll deny him, after all he's going to be giving the winner $100 000. Maybe he'll even get to keep the man with the perfect cock, keep him all to himself, that would be ideal but the man would probably be quite stuck up, he'll probably be a prat who thinks his cock is perfect even though it is. And with that thought Merlin returns to looking through the photos.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you do want me to continue this would you prefer if Merlin and Arthur were actually friends and didn't realize or like complete strangers or maybe they sort of know each other?


End file.
